Happy Birthday
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Elizabeth visits the mainland with Rodney and Carson and recieves a brithday treat. WeirMcKay. Somewhat prequel to The Baby Room [Complete] Done for the McWeir Ficathon


A/N: This was written for the McWeir Ficathon 2005. I finished it mucho late and therefore apologize to the one I am writing for. This mentions a character from another story of mine, The Baby Room but you don't need to read that to read this or vise versa. Just know they are in the same general universe of thought in the quantum mirror that is my plot bunnies.

* * *

Elizabeth had never been to the mainland in the year and a half she had been leader of this expedition. She had coordinated flights over there, heard stories from visiting Athosians and returning pilots and seen pictures but she had never set foot on the land mass yet. When Carson and Rodney had asked her to come along during their routine trip to the mainland she agreed.

After a brief discussion with Radek Zelenka and Colonel Caldwell who were babysitting the city for her she arrived at the jumper bay. Rodney had told her to wear something comfortable and tennis shoes which had surprised her simply because he had noticed she wore her high heel boots most of the time. She had followed his advice and worn jeans and a band t-shirt she had bought several years ago on a whim after seeing Metellica in concert and a jacket in case it got cold. The shirt was about all that was left that had immediate ties to Simon since it had been at that concert she had met him. When Carson saw the outfit he seems slightly surprised which didn't surprise her. Metellica was her secret love. Rodney didn't seem to notice that much.  
"Where's John?" She asked. Usually John piloted Carson and Rodney over on these trips, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Infirmary," Rodney replied simply.

"He was being an idiot so I felt his punishment…excuse me; cure would be a few hours being baby sat by Dr. Spinnet." Carson continued. "Don't worry, it wasn't that serious of an injury and Rodney wanted to pilot this time around."

"Ah." She responded, taking a seat behind Rodney. They closed the back gate and started their trip. The view from the front window was amazing for Elizabeth, who had flown in a puddle jumper before but even then it still surprised her how wonderful it was. Flying over the water was amazing, especially when they flew over a group of Pegasus-style dolphins.

They arrived at the main village after a five-minute trip and Rodney put the jumper down in an area that they had designated for the jumpers to be kept while on the mainland. They were greeted by Teyla, who had been visiting and Helling. Carson nodded to the others and walked off with Helling to meet up with the Athosian's local practitioner.

Rodney took Elizabeth's hand and led her down a pathway that led into the forest. She wasn't sure where he was taking her but followed him anyway, enjoying the lush greenery that surrounding her on the path. The path wound around the trees for about five minutes before opening up into a clearing and a small river.

She smiled in appreciation. The river was a beautiful blue, and a few yards away fell down the cliff into a lake at the base. It was like one of those scenes she saw often in fantasy art. She almost thought she saw one of those fairies or angels drawn into the scene.

"Jinto and his friends found this last week. They were playing around and found the path that lead to this place. We think it may have been a deer trail but I thought you would like to come here." She smiled at Rodney to show her appreciation and walked towards the edge of the cliff to look at the waterfall. It was only then that she saw that someone had set up a picnic lunch near the water.

"You got us a lunch?" she asked.

"Well, Teyla and the Athosians set it up for me," He stated coming to stand beside her. "I figured it be a nice break from the usual." They walked over to the picnic and opened the large basket beside the blanket. Elizabeth smiled as she saw some of her favorite foods, both from Earth and Atlantis sitting in the containers. But she also saw a small cake and it suddenly it became apparent what the true meaning of this outing was.

It was her birthday.

"Are you and John taking turns?" she asked jokingly. He smiled but shook his head.

"He sent along his gift, hoping this one will have a happier memory attached to it then his last one. He dug around in the bag he had brought with him and took out a small package. He handed it to her and she took it out of the packaging to revel a beautiful piece of metal work. "He picked it up at Verna. He said it meant something about strength in their ancient beliefs."

"It's beautiful. Definitely will have a place in my office." She re-wrapped it and placed it beside her. She heard Rodney going though his bag again and when she looked back over he was handing her another package.

"This one is from me."

"But I thought…" she made a motion at the scenery.

"That was only part of it." She started to unwrap it and was surprised to find a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice. It had been one of her favorite books growing up and she knew that she had only mentioned it in passing to Rodney.

"I didn't think anyone would remember how I liked this book."

"Well, I know this is hard to contemplate but I actually do listen to what everyone says. I just choose not to respond to it." He smiled. He was in a good mood today and for once wasn't his normal sarcastic self. She decided to surprise him and leaned over their food and kissed him. She sat back, smiling at his stunned expression and looked up.

"Did you ever go on a picnic when you were younger?"

"Not really. My parents weren't picnic-people. If we went out it was to an indoor place," Rodney responded, still a little surprised. "My sister took me to a school picnic once."

"My Dad used to take me on a picnic every year for my birthday. We lived in DC and we would get a lunch from one of the delis and sit in the park. Occasionally my mother joined us but most of the time it was just my dad and me." She turned back to him. "So thank you for this. It reminded me of some very happy memories. Like when we were finished eating we would set back and watch the clouds and try and guess what they were. Like that one up there," she said point to the left "It is shaped like a tea kettle."

"Hmm" Rodney replied, looking at the cloud. "I think the one beside it looks like John's hair." Elizabeth laughed and settled back on the blanket for a few more minutes of cloud watching before they had to return to city with Carson, glad for the moment to just be Elizabeth Weir.

When they arrived in the city they were met by John and Theodora, both who smelled as if they had been dunked in a vat of lemon juice Rodney and Elizabeth shared a look before he glared at them and tried to get far away as possible from the citrus smelling duo.. It was well known that they two had some sort of feud going on (friendly but still a feud) and there was a certain goodness in not knowing what the two had wound up in that day.

Elizabeth parted ways with Carson, Rodney and John as she went back to her duties as expedition leader and smiled at the memory of her little break from the world. Theodora walked her back to her office, letting her know that the linguistic team had managed to translate one more section of the database and had uploaded to the main computer.

She was Elizabeth Weir: Leader of Atlantis once more.


End file.
